wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Garrosh Hurlenfer
" La colère, la haine, la peur, ce sont des armes de guerre ! Les outils d'un Chef de guerre ! " " Moi, Garrosh, fils de Grom, je vais te montrer pourquoi je m'appelle HURLENFER ! " Garrosh Hurlenfer était un grand guerrier orc Mag'har et le fils de Grommash Hurlenfer. Il était l'un des dirigeants de Garadar à Nagrand en Outreterre, jusqu'à que Thrall le rencontre et l'invite à rejoindre la Horde en Azeroth. Il se vit confier le commandant de l'offensive chanteguerre en Norfendre afin de combattre les troupes du roi-liche contre lesquelles il s'illustra. Après le cataclysme, Thrall décida de le nommer nouveau chef de guerre de la Horde pour lui succéder. Sa politique expansionniste et son aptitude à utiliser tout les moyens qu'il juge nécessaire pour atteindre ses objectifs menèrent la Horde à la guerre civile. Une rébellion menée par Vol'jin travaillant de concert avec l'Alliance, le destitua lors du siège d'Orgrimmar. Il fut épargné et conduit en Pandarie pour être jugé pour ses crimes de guerre, lors d'un procès selon les lois pandarènes. Cependant, Garrosh parvint à s'échapper avec l'aide de Kairozdormu et les partisans de la vraie horde lui étant restés fidèles. Son évasion le conduisit sur une Draenor d'antan issue d'une voie temporelle alternative. Déterminé à se venger, il oeuvra à modifier l'histoire des orcs, en évitant leur corruption par la légion ardente et en leur apportant la technologie. Il fut ainsi responsable de la creation de la Horde de fer. Finalement, Thrall qui faisait parti de ceux ayant voyagé sur cette Draenor alternatif, défia Garrosh dans un Mak'gora dans lequel il fut tué. Histoire Jeunesse Garrosh ("Coeur de Guerrier" en orc [https://twitter.com/MickyNeilson/status/387633246508285952 Tweet de Micky Neilson : What's the meaning of "Garrosh" in Orcish? Maybe "Heart of War", the title of his short story, like Dranosh is Heart of Draenor? 'Very close. "Warrior's Heart" is the official ruling']) fils du légendaire Grommash Hurlenfer et de Golka, est née sur Draenor. Alors qu'il était encore très jeune, il fut victime de la Peste rouge, une maladie extrêmement contagieuse qui l'obligea à vivre en quarantaine à Garadar dans la région de Nagrand. De ce fait, tout comme les autres orcs peuplant le village, Garrosh échappa à la corruption de la légion ardente. Il grandit en maudissant son père qui avait selon lui, apporté le déshonneur sur leur lignée. Guide visuel d'Azeroth Quelques années plus tard, Kargath Lamepoing se rendit à Garadar dans l'espoir d'y enrôler les orcs qui y vivaient afin d'affronter l'expédition de l'Alliance ayant voyagé sur Draenor. Garrosh qui souffrait toujours des symptômes de la maladie qui l'accablait, se rua vers lui dans l'espoir de connaitre le destin de son père. Malheureusement il n'apprit rien et lorsque Kargath vit qu'il tenais à peine debout, ce dernier le considéra comme un faible qui ferait une faveur à la Horde en mourant. Par la suite Geyah qui veillait sur lui depuis sa convalescence, le força à retourner s'allonger .Roman: Au-delà de la porte des ténèbres Burning crusade Garosh devint finalement l'un des dirigeants des Mag'har. Lorsque Jorin Oeil-mort se présenta à lui après avoir réussi à échapper à une mort certaine pendant l'attaque de son village par les ogres du Clan Rochepoing, Garrosh refusa de l'aider. Son refus venait de sa grande préoccupation de l'état de santé de la grande-mère Geyah.Quête: Le chef impuissant À cette période, la Horde et l'Alliance venaient d'entamer leur campagne contre la Légion ardente en Outreterre. Lorsque les premiers aventuriers de la Horde rencontrèrent Garrosh, il découvrirent un jeune chef déprimé qui faisait preuve d'un grand pessimisme. Son inquiétude pour l'état de santé de la matriarche des Mag'har, Geyah, l'empêchait d'assurer convenablement son rôle. Quête: Les envahisseurs BourbesangQuête: Le totem de Kar'dashQuête: Un message pour Garadar Les troupes de la Horde oeuvrèrent sans relâche à apporter leur aide aux habitants de Garadar. Si bien, que cela éveilla l'intérêt de la Grande-mère Geyah qui demanda alors à Garrosh de bien vouloir organiser un entrevue avec l'un d'eux. Garrosh s'exécuta mais menaça explicitement l'émissaire de la Horde de le traquer pour le tuer si ce dernier venait à manquer de respect à la Grande-mère Geyah.Quête: Une visite à la Grande-mère Quelques temps après, le champion émissaire de la Horde se présenta à lui pour lui annoncer que les menaces qui pesaient autrefois sur les Mag'har n'étaient plus. Malheureusement, Garrosh demeura inconsolable et confia souhaiter mourir lorsque Geyah partira.Quête: Le chef inconsolable Garrosh savait que lorsqu'elle les quitterait, il devrait diriger à son tour les Mag'har et cela le troublait fortement. Il pensait être condamné à répéter les erreurs de son père dont il avait honte et pensait qu'il condamnerai les Mag'har. Trop honteux d'affronter le regard de Geyah pour lui dire, il demanda à l'émissaire de la Horde de ben vouloir lui faire part de ses pensées. Quête: Il n'y a plus d'espoir Lorsque Thrall voyagea en Outreterre pour rencontrer sa grand-mère Geyah, il découvrit l'existence de Garrosh, fils de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Thrall décrivit Garrosh comme le portrait craché de son père en se présentant à lui. Le chef de guerre de la Horde lui demanda de bien vouloir patienter et d'accepter de s'entretenir avec lui après qu'il ai pu voir Geyah. Garrosh accepta et lui indiqua la hutte qui hébergeai la grande-mère. Après quelques heures, Thrall revint vers Garrosh et enjoliva les actes de son père Grom volontairement, afin d'aider le fils de son ami à retrouver le courage. Mais plutôt que de se contenter de mots, Thrall invoqua une vision du dernier combat de Grom contre Mannoroth pour que Garrosh voit. Lorsque la vision prit fin, Garrosh retrouva enfin la paix et déclara que Thrall était devenu son rédempteur. Sa confiance retrouvé, Garrosh poussa son crie de ralliement qui résonna dans tout Nagrand. Quête: Héros des Mag'har + Vidéo événement Premier pas en Azeroth Lorsque Thrall quitta l'Outreterre, il invita Garrosh à le suivre en Azeroth. Le première fois qu'il vit Orgrimmar, Garrosh fut époustouflé par la grandeur de la cité. Il pensait la nation orcs sur le déclin, diminué et luttant pour sa survie. Hors en parcourant les rues d'Orgrimmar, il réalisa qu'il s'était bien fourvoyé. Garrosh se sentit enfin à sa place, au service d'une Horde dont la capital l'emplissait de fierté pour son peuple. Cependant, en tant que premier Mag'har à déambuler en Azeroth, sa peau brune attirait l'attention. De plus lorsque la nouvelle qui fit état qu'il était le fils de Grom circula dans la ville, tous ne furent pas comblés de joie.Nouvelle: Garrosh Hurlenfer: L'âme du guerrier Une orque en particulier, Krenna, n'hésita pas à le traiter d'imbécile arrogant comme son père. Garrosh hors de lui bondit sur elle en lui rappelant que grâce à son père la malédiction du sang des orcs avait été levé. Krenna lui rétorqua que c'était surtout à cause de Grom que la malédiction s'était abattue sur eux. Le discours de la jeune orque qui scandait ne pas avoir de devoir quoi que ce soit à la horde irrita encore plus Garrosh. Cependant, elle lui apprit que la vie en Durotar était difficile et que Thrall l'avait volontairement voulu. Lorsque Krenna traita Thrall d'imbécile corrompu et incompétent, ajoutant que Garrosh était visiblement comme lui, le jeune Hurlenfer hurla à la trahison. Il se dirigea d'un air menaçant vers Krenna qui ne recula pas, prêt tout deux à en découdre. La soeur de l'orque, Gorgonna intervint et apaisa la situation, priant Garrosh d'excuser sa soeur. A son tour, elle expliqua à Garrosh que Thrall avait volontairement choisi d'installer ici pour que les orcs expie leur faute.Nouvelle: Garrosh Hurlenfer: L'âme du guerrier Au même titre que Rehgar Rageterre,Thrall fit de Garrosh l'un de ses conseillers. Lorsque Rehgar proposa de coopérer avec l'Alliance contre leurs ennemies communs, Garrosh s'offusqua de cette idée. Certains membre de la Horde partageaient l'avis de Garrosh et estimait en secret que Garrosh était celui qu'il leur fallait. Peu de temps après, Thrall annonça qu'il comptait se rendre à Theramore pour y rencontrer Varian Wrynn dans le but de négocier un traité de paix entre l'Alliance et la Horde. Garrosh fut convié mais accepta dans l'unique but de s'assurer des intérêts de son peuple et d'évaluer les défenses de la forteresse de Theramore.Bd World of Warcraft - Volume 7. Sur la route de Theramore Dans le Donjon de Theramore, Garrosh assista à l'entrevue en la présence entre autres de Jaina, Varian, Rehgar, Valeera et Anduin Wrynn. Garrosh estima que ce n'était là que des discussions de marchand et se demanda pourquoi faire des concessions alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de prendre toutes les ressources qu'ils voulaient par la force. Tandis que la réunion semblait porter ses fruits, le Marteau du crépuscule attaqua Theramore. Garrosh hurla à la trahison de la part de l'Alliance et combattit les assaillants. Lorsqu'il fut découvert que Garona faisait parti du lot et avait tentée de tuer Varian, Garrosh tenta de l'exécuter mais Jaina l'en empêcha. Garrosh accusa ouvertement Varian d'avoir mis en scène les événements dans le but d'assassiner Thrall. Par la suite il rentrèrent à Orgrimmar, Garrosh furieux estimant avoir perdu la face en venant à Theramore.BD World of Warcraft - Volume 8. Le grand rassemblement Avec le temps, Garrosh devint frustré de voir Thrall qui, selon lui, perdait son temps en diplomatie et inactions. Il estimait que Thrall se souciait trop des autres races qui composaient la Horde, alors que seuls les orcs étaient importants à ses yeux. Garrosh fut déterminé à rendre sa gloire d'antan à son peuple et protéger Orgrimmar, même si pour cela il devrait forcer la main de Thrall.Nouvelle: Garrosh Hurlenfer: L'âme du guerrier Campagne en Norfendre Tandis que la nouvelle du réveil du roi-liche se répandait à travers Azeroth, Garrosh était à Orgrimmar afin de discuter du Fléau avec Thrall, le Haut Seigneur Saurcroc, Sylvanas Coursevent, Grand Apothicaire Putrescin et Reghar rageterre pour déterminer quel stratégie à adopter. Garrosh estimait que Thrall affaiblissait les orcs en traitant avec les humains et souhaitait une offensive direct et massive sur Norfendre contre l'avis de Thrall qui, après avoir écouté les esprits et Saurcroc, préférait envoyer d'abord des éclaireurs. Frustré, Garrosh défia le chef de la Horde en Mak'gora dans l'arène d'Orgrimmar. Cependant le duel fut interrompu par l'attaque d'une nécropole du fléau sur Orgrimmar. Garrosh combattit et défendit la ville contre les morts-vivants. Après cela Thrall autorisa Garrosh à partir pour Norfendre.BD World of Warcraft - Volume9. Le souffle de la guerre et évènement en jeu pré-extension WOTLK Il fut nommé Suzerain de l'Offensive Chanteguerre, la principale force de la Horde en Norfendre. Garrosh établit son centre de commandement au Bastion Chanteguerre dans la Toundra Boréenne. Si le Garrosh de Nagrand était stoïque et apathique, celui de Norfendre se mit à ressembler de plus en plus à son père. Saurcroc, que Thrall avait envoyé en Norfendre pour soutenir - et surveiller - le jeune Hurlenfer, se disputa souvent avec lui concernant les stratégies à mettre en œuvre. Il le mit en garde contre ses tactiques sauvages, et avait peur qu'il ne sombre dans la folie sanguinaire qui habitait la Horde jusqu'à la mort de Mannoroth. Saurcroc menaça Garrosh de le tuer lui-même si ce dernier entraînait les orcs sur la voie de la damnation comme l'avait fait Grommash. Garrosh ne contesta pas les propos de Varok mais lui demande comment il avait pu continuer à vivre si longtemps avec sa culpabilité et sa façon de penser.Dialogue entre Garrosh et Saucroc au bastion chanteguerre Malgré l'avertissement de Varok, Garrosh nomma des commandants favorable à ses idées, comme Krenna ou le Saccageur-des-cieux Korm Noire-balafre. Cependant Garrosh plaçait l'honneur au dessus de tout. Il était vrai qu'il cherchait intentionnellement l'affrontement avec l'Alliance, mais de façon honorable afin de prouver la supériorité militaire de la Horde. Garrosh refusait d'avoir recours à des stratégie digne de lâche comme l'utilisation de poison, de maladie comme les réprouvés ou d'attaquer l'ennemi par derrière. Lorsque le Traqueur des ombres Barthus demande des renforts à Garrosh afin d'éliminer les troupes du fléau ayant investi les fermes de la Toundra Boréenne, il refusa d'envoyer ses soldats. Il pensait que ce problème n'avait que peu d'importance et que ses soldats seraient plus utiles aux principaux points de conflit. Cependant, il décida d'envoyer un champion de la Horde aux fermes en guise de renforts.Quête: Et voilà les renforts... Bien que Garrosh méprise l'Alliance, il n'exécuta pas les prisonniers de guerre. Il accepta de faire des échanges de prisonniers en remettant les déserteurs à l'Alliance.Quête: La charge de Nork Frénésie-sanglante Garrosh désireux d'aider ses alliées Taunka, décida d'envoyer son champion rencontrer le chef Trombe-de-l'hiver à Taunka'le.Quête: Le champion de Hurlenfer Plus tard, il envoya l'émissaire Sabot-brillant au Camp de réfugiés de Ponevent afin que les Taunka rejoignent officiellement la Horde si ils voulaient survivre.Quête: Les taunkas et les taurens Après la défaite de Kel'thuzad et la mort de Malygos, les dirigeants de la Horde et de l'Alliance furent convoqués d'urgence à Dalaran par Rhonin. Garrosh accompagna Thrall pour rencontrer le dirigeant du Kirin Tor. Alors que Garrosh et Thrall pénétraient dans la Citadelle pourpre, Jaina vint à leur rencontre. Elle les informa de la découverte de Yogg-Saron par Brann Barbe-de-bronze à Ulduar et la menace qu'il représentait. Coupant court aux explications, Garrosh poursuivit son chemin désireux de voir la peur dans les yeux du nain. Mais le sommet fut désastreux, Varian Wrynn et Garrosh se combattirent devant l'assemblée, avant que Rhonin ne les sépare. L'impétuosité des deux protagonistes mit fin à toute tentative de négociation.Trailer du patch 3.1 les secrets d'Ulduar A la suite des évènements de Dalaran, Thrall décida d'accompagner Garrosh au Bastion Chanteguerre pour inspecter ce que Garrosh avait entreprit. Sur le chemin du retour Garrosh se remémora ses premiers temps à Orgrimmar. Alors que le Bastion chanteguerre était enfin en vue, Garrosh découvrit que ce dernier subissait une attaque du fléau. Garrosh combattit les assaillants, redonnant force et courage à ses guerriers par sa présence. Par la suite Garrosh fit le rapport de la situation militaire contre les troupes du roi-liche sur demande de Thrall. Un rapport de Korm Noire-balafre qui décrivait comment il avait décimé l'Alliance en les attaquants par l'arrière tandis qu'ils affrontait le fléau, arriva au Bastion chanteguerre. Thrall et Varok Saurcroc furent particulièrement attentifs à la réaction de Garrosh. Ce dernier convoqua Noire-balafre au Bastion chanteguerre et le traita de lâche combattant sans honneur. Il lui ordonna de retourner sur le Marteau d'Orgrim et de prouver sa valeur. En cas d'échec, il exigerai sa tête au bout d'une pique. Suite à cela, Thrall le félicita pour sa décision mais lui rappela qu'il fallait se battre côte à côte avec l'Alliance contre le fléau. Garrosh lui rétorqua qu'il était seulement au service de la Horde et pensa que Thrall ne voyait pas que l'Alliance les menacerait tôt ou tard. Quelques temps plus tard, Garrosh assista au tournoi d'argent, aux cotés de Thrall. Il provoqua Varian Wyrnn pendant le tournoi et demanda à Tirion d'utiliser des guerriers de la Horde pour défier les héros de l'Alliance. Il encouragea également les héros de la Horde à honorer leur nation lors du défi face aux champions de l'Alliance. L'épreuve du croisé (raid) (évènement au cours du raid) Lorsque le siège de la citadelle de la couronne de glace débuta, Garrosh se rendit au camp de base établit dans la forteresse pour soutenir les troupes de la Horde. L'effondrement (prélude au cataclysme) Après la défaite du roi-liche, sur demande de Thrall, Cairne voyagea jusqu'au Bastion chanteguerre pour donner l'ordre de retour à Garrosh. Pensant punir Varok Saurcroc, Garrosh décida de le laisser stationné au Bastion chanteguerre en tant que vigie. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le navire sur lequel ils embarqueraient pour rejoindre Kalimdor, Garrosh et son groupe subirent une attaque des Kvaldirs. Mais grâce à la prévoyance de Garrosh qui avait dissimulés des grenades dans une cache en cas de besoin, le groupe put se frayer un chemin pour embarquer sur le navire et prendre la mer. Plus tard le navire sur lequel se trouvaient Garrosh, Cairne et les guerriers de la Horde rapatriés du Norfendre, fut pris dans une violente tempête surnaturelle et manqua de peu de couler. Lorsque la tempête se calma enfin, Garrosh découvrit q'un navire de l'Alliance avait subit le même sort et avait fini par dériver jusqu'à dans les eaux territoriales de la Horde. Cela donna un bon prétexte à Garrosh qui ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer le navire de l'Alliance contre l'avis de Cairne. Cependant il décida d'épargne le capitaine et dix de ses marins pour qu'ils soient témoin de sa clémence. Garrosh ordonna qu'on donne aux membres de l'Alliance deux canots et quelques provisions avant de les remettre à la mer. Cairne soupçonna Garrosh d'avoir agit par pure arrogance, souhaitant que ses "exploits" parviennent jusqu'à Varian. De retour à Orgrimmar, Garrosh eu l'idée d'organiser une parade en l'honneur des vétérans du Norfendre. Il fut largement acclamé et considéré comme le héros du Norfendre, par la foule venu assister aux festivités. Garrosh finit par se présenter à Thrall se tenant devant Fort Grommash. Le chef de guerre loua ses prouesses martiales en Norfendre allant jusqu'à le désigner comme un héros tout comme son père. Afin de l'honorer pour ses actes, Thrall remit à Garrosh Hurlesang, la célèbre hache de son père Grom. Le chef de guerre lui rappela que cette hache avait fait le bien et le mal en sauvant les orcs de leur malédiction et en prenant la vie de Cénarius. Il exhorta Garrosh à l'utiliser avec sagesse et dignité. Garrosh fut comblé de joie et brandit fièrement Hurlesang. Peu après alors festoya au cotés de Thrall et Cairne au banquet donné en son honneur. Garrosh s'insurgea en entendant Cairne suggérer à Thrall de négocier avec les Elfes de la nuits afin que les échanges de ressources reprennent entre eux. Garrosh fut outré lorsque Thrall autorisa Hamuul Totem-runique à parlementer avec les elfes de la nuit et préféra quitter le banquet. Tandis que Garrosh ruminait le choix de Thrall, Magatha Totem-sinistre se présenta à lui pour lui faire part de son soutien. Garrosh pensa qu'il devait trouver un moyen de mettre hors jeu le pacifisme de Thrall et Cairne sans pour autant aller au-delà de ses fonctions. Quelques temps plus tard, Garrosh combattit pour défendre Orgrimmar attaqué par des élémentaires furieux. Avec des héros de la Horde, il emprunta les portails par lesquels les élémentaires avaient émergé pour affronter les responsables d'une telle invasion, la Princesse TheradrasQuête: C'est pas chouette, les filles du bord de terre et l'Ambassadeur CinglefouetQuête: Tout feu tout flamme. Après ces événements, Thrall convoqua Garrosh et lui annonça qu'il le chargeait de diriger la Horde en son absence. Garrosh s'inquiéta de devoir faire de la politique estimant que sa place était sur un champ de bataille. Mais Thrall lui indiqua que Cairne et Eitrigg seraient ses deux conseillers et l'aideraient. Garrosh accepta alors d'endosser la charge de la Horde temporairement. Après le départ de Thrall, Garrosh initia la reconstruction d'Orgrimmar qui avait été partiellement détruite par les élémentaires furieux. Cependant, il ne fit pas restaurer à l'identique en utilisant le bois et des peaux comme cela était le cas traditionnellement. Il ordonna que l'on utilise majoritairement de l'acier et du fer pour renforcer les structures de la ville, la métamorphosant en un aspect militaire. Voyant que Garrosh ne prenait jamais en compte ses conseils, Cairne décida de quitter Orgrimmar pour retourner aux Pitons-du-tonnerre. Garrosh dit à Cairne qu'il n'avait pas souhaité l'offenser mais que pour le bien et la prospérité de la Horde il devait prendre ses propres décisions. Quelques temps après, Garrosh décida de se faire tatouer la mâchoire en noir en hommage à son père. Tandis que le tatoueur était à l'oeuvre, Cairne fit irruption en hurlant et exigeant de le voir. Cairne l'accusa à tord d'être responsable du massacre des druides s'étant réunis en Orneval pour négocier un marché entre la Horde et les Elfes de la nuits. Sous l'effet de la colère, Cairne gifla violemment Garrosh et le provoqua en Mak'gora. Ce dernier ne se déroba pas et accepta à l'unique condition que le combat soit avec les anciennes règles, autrement dit à mort. Une heure plus tard, Cairne et Garrosh se retrouvèrent dans l'Arène d'Orgrimmar avec une foule venu assister au duel. Garrosh accepta que ce soit Magatha Totem-sinistre qui bénisse sont arme afin que cette dernière puisse afficher son soutien publiquement. Le combat éclata et Cairne prit rapidement le dessus blessant Garrosh. Malgré son âge avancée, Cairne dominait Garrosh et la victoire lui semblait acquise. Mais Garrosh profita d'un bref instant d'hésitation de Cairne pour lui asséner un coup qui brisa la lance runique de son adversaire causant une blessure superficiel au vieux tauren. Après cette attaque, Garrosh constata que Cairne n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et l'acheva en abattant Hurlesang sur lui. Apres le combat, les sentiments de Garrosh furent mitigés. Il fut à la fois heureux de sa victoire et attristé de la mort de Cairne. Quand il chercha à récupérer Hurlesang, il découvrit que Magatha avait empoisonné l'arme à son insu. Cette dernière osa lui demander de l'aide lorsqu'elle tenta de renverser Baine pour prendre le contrôle des Pitons-du-tonnerre. Garrosh lui répondit qu'il ne viendrait pas à son aide et souhaita qu'elle ai une mort lente et douloureuse pour lui avoir volé sa victoire honorable dans son duel contre Cairne. Plus tard quand Baine reprit les Pitons-du-tonnerre et bannit Magatha et une partie des Totems-sinistres, Garrosh voyagea jusqu'aux Milles pointes avec une escorte pour le rencontrer. Garrosh et Baine discutèrent avec franchise. Baine en voulait à Garrosh pour la mort de son père, et l'orc était prêt à accepter un nouveau Mak'gora si tel était sa décision. Mais ce n'était pas le choix de Baine qui préférait honorer la mort de son père en suivant sa philosophie. Garrosh confia à Baine qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fait exécuter ceux qui l'avait trahi. Finalement, Garrosh promit à Baine qu'il aurait le soutien et la protection de la Horde. En retour Baine, en tant que nouveau dirigeant des taurens, fit serment de loyauté à la Horde. À l'orée de la nuit Dans le but d'acquérir un port naval dans les royaumes de l'est, Garrosh lança une offensive contre Gilnéas, profitant de la faille dans le mur de Grisetête qui fut causée par le Cataclysme. Il se rendit dans le sud de la Forêt des Pins-Argentés d'où il dirigea les troupes. Garrosh jugea les éclaireurs réprouvés incompétents et s'impatienta du retard des régiments d'élite de Lordaeron . Lorsque le Maître apothicaire Lydon lui suggéra d'avoir recours à la peste, Garrosh le gifla violemment en le menaçant de rasé Fossoyeuse et de bruler les réprouvés si on lui demandait une nouvelle fois le droit d'utiliser un tel procédé. Garrosh planifia d'utiliser le cœur de l'armée réprouvé comme de la chair à canons qui affaiblirait les défenseurs Gilnéens au prix de leurs vies, avant de lancer ses troupes de vétéran orcs et taurens achever le travail. Il parvint à motiver les troupes réprouvés d'accomplir ce devoir et leur ordonna de charger tête baissée. Mais Sylvanas fît irruption à cet instant et annula l'ordre du chef de guerre. Garrosh, contrarié, se dirigea vers la dame noire en la fustigeant du regard et en la sommant de s'expliquer. Sylvanas ne fléchit pas et lui indiqua qu'il était hors de question qu'il se serve des réprouvés comme des pions. Garrosh accepta alors que ce soit Sylvanas qui dirige elle-même l'assaut sur Gilnéas et quitta le front du champs de bataille. Cependant Garrosh pensa qu'il garderait désormais Sylvanas à l'oeil. Nouvelle: Sylvanas Coursevent: à l'orée de la nuit Réorganisation de la Horde Garrosh estimait que la Horde devait retrouver sa grandeur par tout les moyens nécessaire. Pour lui les orcs étaient la Horde et hormis les taurens, Garrosh n'avaient que peu de considération pour les autres races. Il chassa tous les résidents autres que orcs et taurens du cœur d'Orgrimmar, jugeant qu'ils étaient les seuls capable de défendre convenablement la ville. Malgré tout Garrosh reconnaissait les qualités de chaque race composant la Horde et comptait bien les utiliser à bon escient.World of Warcraft: Magazine officiel Volume 01 - Numéro 01 Page 19 Avec le cataclysme, les ressources naturelles et vitales se raréfièrent. Garrosh préoccupé par le bien-être des orcs, rejeta la diplomatie pour adopter une position agressive envers l'Alliance, afin de s'emparer par la force les ressources nécessaires pour couvrir leurs besoins. La plupart des orcs encensèrent Garrosh et pensaient que son instinct de guerrier téméraire et son refus de négocier avec l'Alliance, correspondait davantage à leur véritable nature.News du site World of Warcraft: Garrosh Hurlenfer - Passé et présent Cependant d'autres comme Vol'jin estimèrent que Garrosh conduirait la Horde à sa perte si il s'obstinait à suivre cette voie. Une violente dispute éclata entre Garrosh et Vol'jin amenant le chef sombrelance à menacer de mort le chef de guerre et à déserter Orgrimmar.Quête: Mieux que prévu. (Vision montré par Vol'jin, voir ici) Dans le but de maintenir l'ordre dans les territoires de la Horde en Kalimdor suite au cataclysme, Garrosh décida de créer un armée d'élite nommée le Garad'kra. Il exigea que chaque dirigeant de la Horde lui envoie leurs meilleurs guerriers pour servir dans cette armée disséminée comme une toile d'araignée à travers les contrées. L'une des premières missions qui fut confié au Garad'kra fut de mettre fin à la résurgence des attaques centaures contre les villages de la Horde.BD World of Warcraft: Bloodsworn Lorsque les Gobelins du cartel Baille-fonds se présentèrent à lui, Garrosh respecta la volonté de Thrall de les intégrer à la Horde. Il leur ordonna de s'établir en Azshara et de refaçonner la région en une gigantesque insigne de la Horde afin que tous sache que Kalimdor leur appartient.Quête: Un rapport au capitaine d'ouvrage Comme nos pères avant nous Quelques temps après, l'activité industrielle intensive des Gobelins en Azshara eut pour conséquence de rendre impropre à la consommation l'eau des nappes phréatiques alimentant Ogrimmar. Ce qui poussa Garrosh à trouver une solution afin d'alimenter la capitale orque en eau potable rapidement. Il décida de se rendre aux Pitons-du-Tonnerre afin d'y négocier avec Baine et son conseiller Hamuul Totem-runique l'approvisionnement en eau de la capitale via les puits de Mulgore. Lorsque Baine lui demanda pourquoi il ne demandait pas tout simplement aux gobelins de stopper leurs activités ou bien de déplacer leur usines, Garrosh s'emporta en lui signifiant que les opérations menées par le Cartel Baille-fonds étaient vitales à la Horde. Garrosh finit par quitter les Pitons-du-tonnerre après que Baine eut accepté de lui donner ce qu'il exigeait. Plus tard, quand les premières livraisons arrivèrent à Orgrimmar, Garrosh fut satisfait, mais cela ne dura pas car les cargaison suivantes furent corrompu par un agent inconnu. Garrosh envoya un messager à Baine, exigeant qu'il règle rapidement le soucis. Baine lui répondit qu'il ferait le nécessaire et quelques heures plus tard, le chef tauren l'informa avoir découvert les coupables: les hurans. En réponse Garrosh insista pour que des troupes de la Horde soit envoyé en Mulgore pour exterminer ces nuisibles indiquant que si le chef tauren était incapable de le faire, lui le ferait. Baine lui répondit qu'il était reconnaissant de son soutien mais qu'il préférait avant tout tenter de résoudre le problème de manière pacifique. Quelques jours plus tard, Garrosh reçut la visite de Baine et Hamuul venu à Orgrimmar pour lui faire part de la solution pacifique envisagé pour mettre fin au conflit avec les hurans. Cependant lors de leurs entretien, un messager les informa d'une nouvelle attaque qui agaça fortement Garrosh. Le chef de guerre jugea Baine inapte à régler le problème, arguant que les hurans se moquaient de la Horde en osant les défier. Malgré la demande insistante de Baine envers Garrosh de le laisser gérer ce conflit sur ses terres, l'orc décida de s'en occuper. Il réunit quinze Kor'kron et se rendit en zeppelin au Ravin de Roncelame, le repaire des hurans responsables des attaques. Une bataille éclata dans laquelle Garrosh et ses Kor'krons tuèrent de nombreux hurans. Cependant, le chef de guerre avait sous-estimé la menace et tomba dans un guet-apens. Des centaines de Hurans déferlèrent sur eux et leurs coupèrent toute retraite. Les quinze Kor'krons qui l'accompagnait furent tués et Garrosh se retrouva isolé au plus profond du repaire des hurans. Acculés et à bout de force, Garrosh ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Baine et Hamuul accompagné de Marche-soleil. Malgré tout, Garrosh refusa d'abandonner le combat et fut trainé de force hors de danger par ses sauveteurs. Par la suite ils rejoignirent les zeppelins et se rendirent au Camp Narache. Garrosh fulmina de son échec et rentra à Orgrimmar.Nouvel: Comme nos pères avant nous Coeur de Loup Déterminé à s'emparer de la forêt d'Orneval pour ses ressources abondantes, Garrosh mis au point un plan de conquête brutal. Il ordonna à Briln de mener un régiment d'orcs en Norfendre pour capturer des Magnataures et les ramener en Kalimdor. Garrosh avait l'intention de les utiliser dans son effort de guerre contre l'Alliance. Tandis qu'il menait un bataillon dans Orneval en mission de reconnaissance afin de préparer son stratagème , Garrosh et ses guerriers interceptèrent une messagère Elfe de la nuit et la laissèrent pour morte. Par la suite Garrosh et une escorte de Kor'kron se rendirent au Havre Baille-fonds en Azshara afin de réceptionner et inspecter personnellement la commande fait à Briln. Il fut déçu de ne compter que huit Magnataures. Pour obliger ces bêtes à obéir, Garrosh avait également kidnappé leurs progénitures et les utilisa comme moyen de pression. Pour récompenser Briln d'avoir accompli sa tâche, Garrosh décida de le placer directement sous ses ordres en tant que commandant des guerriers qui combattraient en Orneval dans un futur proche. Peu après, Garrosh lança l'offensive contre l'Avant-poste d'Aile-argent. Il mena personnellement la charge et l'Avant-poste elfe de la nuit fut détruit. Garrosh laissa intentionnellement les survivants d'Aile-d'argent s'enfuir. Il espérait ainsi que l'Alliance mobilise beaucoup de soldats et tente de reprendre Aile-d'argent, pour qu'il puissent les piéger et les exterminer avec l'aide des Magnataures. Par la suite, Garrosh attendit patiemment que les renforts de l'Alliance arrivent pour attaquer. Lorsqu'enfin les éclaireurs de Garrosh lui signalèrent la présence de Tyrande Murmevent à la tête des renforts elfes de la nuit, il passa à l'attaque. Il ordonna aux Magnataures de tirer de gros rochers sur Tyrande qu'ils parvinrent à blesser. Tandis que la Horde prenait l'avantage au fur et à mesure de la bataille, Garrosh pensait déjà qu'Orneval était à lui et se demanda si son père Grom aurait été fier de lui. Mais le chef de guerre fut tiré de ses joyeuses pensées par l'intervention de Varian Wrynn et Genn Grisetête menant les féroces worgens au combat. Garrosh reconnu immédiatement Shalamayne, l'épée du Haut-roi de l'Alliance. Garrosh et Varian finirent par s'affronter en duel au milieu de la bataille, mais leur combat fut interrompu par un Magnataure qui les sépara involontairement. Malheureusement pour Garrosh, l'arrivée des renforts de l'Alliance fit pencher la balance en leur faveur. Garrosh refusa de battre en retraite et fonça à nouveau sur Varian Wrynn pour reprendre leur duel qui fut plusieurs fois interrompu. Au cours de celui-ci, Garrosh fut blessé par Varian mais aucun des deux protagoniste ne put prendre l'avantage. Cependant, réalisant que la Horde était voué à perdre si il ne battait pas en retraite, les Kor'krons obligèrent Garrosh à quitter le champ de bataille.Roman: Coeur de Loup Cataclysm Dans la région de Sombrivage, Garrosh contacta personnellement Jor'kil le Faucheur d'âmes, le dirigeant des trolls de la Tribu Briselances et les recruta dans la Horde. Il leur ordonna d'attaquer la ville elfe de la nuit, Lor'danel.Quête: Des liens inquiétants Lorsque Sylvanas lui demanda de venir dans la Forêt des Pins-Argentés pour lui montrer quelque chose, Garrosh s'y rendit en empruntant un portail de mage en compagnie d'un régiment d'élite orc et du Grand seigneur de guerre Cromush. En découvrant la présence des Val'kyrs aux cotés de la Dame noire, il lui demanda qu'elle était la raison de la présence de ces créatures du fléau. Sylvanas lui révéla qu'elles étaient désormais à son service et qu'elle avait résolu le problème de création de nouveaux réprouvés. Garrosh assista alors à une scène qui le dégoûta, un groupe de cadavres entassés devant lui fut réanimé pour devenir de nouveaux réprouvés prêt à combattre. Pour lui ce procédé était contre-nature et il demanda à Sylvanas en quoi employer une telle méthode la différenciait du Roi-liche. Lorsque cette dernière lui indiqua qu'elle n'agissait que pour la Horde, Garrosh l'insulta. Il donna l'ordre au Grand seigneur de guerre Cromush de rester sur place pour surveiller les actions de Sylvanas et lui faire un rapport. Avant de quitter les lieux, il menaça la Dame noire en lui indiquant que sa mort pourrait arriver plus vite que d'autres.Quête:Garde-à-vous! "événement à l'acceptation" Garrosh découvrit qu'un démon avait manipulé les orcs dans la région d'Orneval dans le but de renouveler leur dépendance à la magie démoniaque. Il exigea que l'on retrouve le responsable et qu'on lui rapporte sa tête.Quête: Prenez-lui la tête! Afin de s'emparer des Serres-Rocheuses pour le compte de la Horde, Garrosh y envoya le Suzerain Krom'gar avec une armée. Cependant il eu vent des méthodes déshonorables qu'employa Krom'gar et décida de le confronter. Il emprunta un portail de mage pour se rendre directement au Poste de Rôde-Falaise où il y retrouva Krom'gar jubilant de la destruction du Bosquet de Thal'darah ayant entrainé le massacre de nombreux druides innocents. Il accusa ouvertement Krom'gar d'avoir dévasté la région. Garrosh se remémora alors les paroles de Varok Saurcroc qu'il qualifia de sage héros de guerre. "Même dans la plus terrible des batailles, ne jamais perdre l'honneur". Et pour le Chef de guerre, Krom'gar était la honte de son peuple et avait déshonoré la Horde. Il décida de lui faire payer très cher ces actions en le jetant dans le vide du haut de la falaise, le tuant sur le coup. Lorsqu'il braqua son regard sur le champion de Krom'gar prêt à lui faire payer également, il fut interrompu par le Grand chef Rôde-Falaise qui plaidoya pour qu'il soit épargné. Le Grand chef Rôde-Falaise lui révéla que c'était grâce à ce soldat de la Horde que la corruption de Krom'gar avait été mis à jour. Garrosh ne put qu'être admiratif devant la grande clémence dont fit preuve le Grand chef Rôde-Falaise et accepta. Quête: Être de la Horde… (événement se déclenchant au cours de la quête) Garrosh considéra que le Seigneur de guerre Gar'dul avait échoué dans les Tarides du Sud en laissant notamment l'Alliance s'établir à Fort Triomphe et détruire le Camp Taurajo. Dans le but de réparer ces erreurs, Garrosh envoya le Seigneur de guerre Garde-Sanglante relever de ses fonctions Gar'dul au Fort de la désolation.Quête: Inspection du fort de la désolation Quelques temps plus tard, Garrosh fit un appel aux armes parmi les membres de la Horde afin de participer à l'invasion des Hautes-terres du Crépuscule.Quête: Ordre du chef de guerre! Les Hautes-terres du Crépuscule! Il prit lui même la tête de sa flotte aérienne et mena l'assaut. Garrosh savait que les orcs du Clan Gueule-de-dragon avaient élu domicile dans les Hautes-terres du Crépuscule et il comptait les enrôler dans la Horde en leurs démontrant sa puissance.Quête:La flotte tombe à l'eau En approchant des côtes de la région, Garrosh fit part à ses guerriers de sa détermination à éradiquer le Marteau du crépuscule et raser leurs bastions dans le but de s'approprier ce territoire. Lorsque sa flotte aérienne survola la flotte navale de l'Alliance, Garrosh donna l'ordre à ses véhicules dédiés au support aérien de les attaquer. Malheureusement cela eut pour conséquence de laisser sans défenses ses Zeppelins et Aile de mort en profita pour les attaquer avec l'aide de drakes du crépuscule. Garrosh affronta l'un de ces drake qui attaquait le Zeppelin sur lequel il se trouvait et parvint à le vaincre. Malheureusement son vaisseau fut trop endommagé et chuta inexorablement pour s'écraser en pleine mer.Quête: Les cieux du Crépuscule (événement pendant la quête) Garrosh survécut et fut retrouvé par sa flotte navale qui le conduisit au Port Gueule-de-dragon. Il arriva peu après que Zaela ait mené une insurrection et tué son chef corrompu Mor'ghor. En tant que nouvelle dirigeante des Gueule-de-dragon, Zaela prêta allégeance à Garrosh.Quête: Mort à Mor'ghor (événement au cours de la quête) Peu après il estima que la seule raison pour laquelle les dragons du crépuscule avaient su quand et où frapper lors de l'arrivée de la Horde dans les Hautes-terres du crépuscule, était que des espions du Marteau-du-crépuscule avaient infiltré la Horde. Il décida de rentrer à Orgrimmar pour tenter de les découvrirent et ordonna qu'une tête de pont soit établit à Port Gueule-de-dragon.Quête: La tête de pont De retour à Orgrimmar Garrosh enquêta sur les potentiels espions du Marteau-du-crépuscule et son regard se porta sur l'un de ses conseillers, Sauranok le Mystique. Il demanda à l'un des champions de la Horde de découvrir la vérité et de tuer Sauranok si sa culpabilité était avérée. Ce qui fut le cas et Garrosh fut soulagé d'avoir éliminé le traître parmi ses proches.Quête: Un appât à traîtres Alors que la campagne contre Aile de mort battait son plein, Garrosh décida d'amnistier les membres survivants du Clan Rochenoire et les invita dans la Horde. Il fît de l'un d'eux, Malkorok, son garde du corps et le nouveau chef des Kor'krons.Guide visuel d'Azeroth Le déferlement Avec la disparition de la menace d'Aile de mort, la soif de conquête de Garrosh l'incita à reprendre les hostilités contre l'Alliance de plus belle. Le chef de guerre manda tout les dirigeants de la Horde à se rendre à Orgrimmar pour leur faire part de son projet de prendre la tête des armées de la Horde et de les mener dans une offensive visant à détruite Guet-du-Nord suivi de Theramore. Garrosh leur révéla que l'objectif finale était la destruction totale de chaque bastion de l'Alliance en Kalimdor pour en faire une terre appartenant uniquement à la Horde. Il fut acclamé par une majorité de combattants mais certains dirigeants discutèrent le projet. Entre autres, Sylvanas craignait que Fossoyeuse, isolée sur les Royaumes de l'Est, soit victime des représailles de l'Alliance. Baine, qui respectait Jaina Portvaillant, s'opposa également à l'idée de détruire Theramore, ce qui mit Garrosh hors de lui. Il menaça alors le chef tauren de lui faire connaitre le même sort que son défunt père Cairne. Finalement Garrosh imposa sa volonté à tous et demanda aux dirigeants de la Horde de se préparer à la guerre.Roman: Jaina Portvaillant - Le déferlement Peu après Garrosh demanda à voir Lor'themar Theron qui avait été le seul dirigeant à ne pas s'opposer ouvertement à lui lors de son annonce. Cependant, le dirigeant des elfes de sang lui indiqua que sa loyauté allait à la Horde, ce qui mis Garrosh mal à l'aise. Après le départ de Lor'themar, Garrosh demanda à Malkorok de garder un œil sur lui. Implicitement, Garrosh laissa Malkorok "punir" ceux qui avaient osé contester sa volonté. Plus tard, Garrosh positionna stratégiquement les différentes armées de la Horde autour de Guet-du-Nord. Il fut fâché de voir que Sylvanas et Lor'themar avaient daignaient venir eux-mêmes conduire leurs troupes et avaient préférés mandaté chacun d'eux un champion de leurs races. Finalement Garrosh mena personnellement la charge contre Guet-du-Nord qui fut rapidement submergé par la Horde. Pour en finir rapidement, le chef de guerre eut recours à des sombres chamans qui invoquèrent des géants de lave. Après la victoire de la Horde, Baine interpella vivement Garrosh en lui reprochant l'utilisation des géants de lave qui était une offense à la Terre-mère. Le chef de guerre n'eut que faire des inquiétudes de Baine et lui ordonna de se taire. Après la victoire de la Horde sur Guet-du-Nord, Garrosh ordonna à ses troupes de rester en attente pendant plusieurs jours. Garrosh fut informé d'une réunion discrète entre les dirigeants de la Horde dans laquelle ces derniers critiquaient ses choix. Il décida de s'y rendre avec Malkorok et ses Kor'krons, et les rappela à l'ordre furieusement. Malgré tout Garrosh refusa que Malkorok ne les punisse, estimant qu'ils étaient de bons combattants qui avaient seulement peur. Quelques temps après, Garrosh reçut Baine et Vol'jin qui tentèrent de comprendre pourquoi Garrosh refusait de se remettre en marche et laissait le temps à l'Alliance de se regrouper à Theramore. Mais une fois de plus, le chef de guerre n'eut que faire de leurs inquiétudes et les congédia. Peu après Garrosh ordonna enfin à la Horde de se remettre en marche en direction des Marécage d'Âprefange. Tandis qu'ils progressaient, Garrosh et son armée croisèrent la route de Kalecgos qu'il tenta de tuer. Sur le chemin de Theramore, Garrosh ordonna à la Horde d'attaquer et détruire Fort-Triomphe. Finalement Garrosh mena le siège de Theramore et combattit les défenseurs de l'Alliance. Mais brusquement, il donna l'ordre de se replier et de quitter les lieux. Accusant Garrosh d'avoir conduit à la mort inutilement de braves soldats de la Horde, Baine, furieux, interpella le chef de guerre. Garrosh le traita d'imbécile et les informa que la Horde avait gagné. Devant l'incrédulité de Baine, il pointa du doigt un Zeppelin dans le ciel que personne n'avait remarqué et qui se dirigeait vers Theramore. L'unique but de leur assaut précédent était de détourner l'attention afin qu'un groupe de champions de la Horde infiltre Theramore pour sauver Thalen Tissechant retenu prisonnier et détruire l'armement anti-aérien. Le galion volant gobelin qui transportait alors une Bombe de mana dont le pouvoir destructeur avait été amplifié par l'Iris de focalisation, laissa l'arme exploser. Depuis le début Garrosh avait soigneusement préparé son plan. Il avait ordonné le vol de l'Iris de focalisation au Vol bleu et demander à Thalen Tissechant de l'utiliser pour créer une Bombe de Mana surpuissante.Roman: Crimes de guerre Il savait qu'un tel engin serait dévastateur et manoeuvra habilement afin de pousser l'Alliance a envoyer le maximum de ses généraux à Theramore pour y organiser la défense de la cité. En plus de détruire la forteresse de Portvaillannt, son but était de faire le maximum de victimes parmi les haut-gradés de l'Alliance. Lorsqu'il contempla enfin le résulta de son plan, Garrosh jubila de sa victoire. A son retour à Orgrimmar, Garrosh fut acclamé par les orcs et organisa des festivités pour célébrer leur victoire. Afin d'empêcher l'Alliance de porter secours à ses alliées, Garrosh mis en place un blocus maritime efficace. Cependant l'Alliance parvint à le duper et décida de s'attaquer directement à Orgrimmar. Garrosh, fou de rage, se prépara à les affronter en mer aux cotés de ses troupes. Une bataille navales éclata dans la Baie de Lamepoing dans laquelle Garrosh affronta Varian une nouvelle fois. Mais la destruction du navire sur lequel le duel avait lieu mis fin à leur combat. Tombé à l'eau et manquant de se noyer, il fut sauvé par Malkorok qui le repêcha. Lorsqu'il vit que la majeure partie de la flotte de l'Alliance avait été détruite et que les survivants prenaient la fuite, Garrosh cria victoire. Mais peu après Garrosh comprit que l'Alliance n'avait pas battu en retraite comme il le pensait. Il chevaucha son loup et constata furieusement que l'Alliance avait reprit Guet-du-Nord. De plus il fut averti par un messager, que l'Alliance était en train de briser le blocus maritime. Garrosh fulmina et ordonna la retraite générale. Sa défaite porta un coup sévère à son moral un court instant. Garrosh fut convaincu qu'il devait faire plus pour espérer en finir avec l'Alliance et déclara qu'il s'emparerait de chaque source de pouvoir qu'il pourrait. Cela lui valut la désapprobation de Baine l'informant combattre que pour une Horde qui respecte l'honneur. Quelques temps plus tard Garrosh fit placarder sur tout les murs un appel aux armes massif exigeant que chaque personne valide s'entraine au combat. Les enfants et les invalides quand à eux furent sommés de participer à l'effort de guerre en produisant les armes nécessaires aux guerriers de la Horde. Les Kor'krons furent chargés d'arrêter pour trahison chaque personne qui se déroberait à ces obligations. Mists Of Pandaria Tandis que les affrontements contre l'Alliance se poursuivaient, le Général Nazgrim fit son rapport à Garrosh en lui indiquant que la flotte de la Horde avaient remporté des batailles décisives sur les côtes de Tanaris et de Tol Barad. Nazgrim l'informa également que leur flotte australe avait engagé le combat contre un émissaire de l'Alliance, pourchassant le vaisseau amiral jusqu'à qu'il s'échoue sur une terre inconnue masqué par d'épaisses brumes. A ces mots, Garrosh devint furieux que l'Alliance y soit arrivé la première et ordonna à Nazgrim et ses meilleurs vétérans de dérouter la flotte d'invasion pour mettre à feu et à sang ce continent.Cinématique introduction Mists of pandaria Horde: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atwKaSQ5xR0 Peu après, Ji Patte de feu se présenta à lui dans l'espoir que les pandarens ayant suivi la voie des Huojin soient admis au sein de la Horde. Garrosh parla à Ji de l'utilité de chacune des races au sein de la Horde et lui demanda que les Huojin prouvent leur valeur au même titre. Le chef de Guerre insista sur le fait que les pandarens ayant choisi de servir l'Alliance étaient désormais considérés comme des ennemis de la Horde et que les Huojin ne devaient pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi sous peine d'être exécutés pour trahison. Par la suite, Garrosh demanda à Ji de se présenter à l'Arène d'Orgrimmar.Quête: À la mode de la Horde (événement au cours de la quête) Dans l'arène, Garrosh qui avait entendu parler des techniques de combat pandaren légendaire, exigea que Ji fasse ses preuves en combattant un Gronn, un Ettin et un Magnataure. Après que Ji soit sorti victorieux de ses combats, Garrosh le félicita chaudement et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans la Horde.Quête:Le cadeau de Hurlenfer (quête retiré du jeu) Le débarquement Deux mois après la découverte de la Pandarie, Garrosh mis enfin pied sur ces terres en débarquant sur les rivages des étendues sauvages de Krasarang avec sa flotte d'invasion. Il ordonna à ses troupes de sécuriser le site et d'ériger une forteresse qui fut baptisée la Halte de la Domination. Quête: La puissance du chef de guerre Peu après, Garrosh découvrit la présence indésirable de Vol'jin malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas convié les sombrelances à sa campagne de guerre en Pandarie. Estimant que Vol'jin devait être éliminé, Garrosh ordonna à Rak'gor Rasoir-Sanglant de mener Vol'jin dans un piège et de l'assassiner. Il prétexta à Vol'jin de lui prouver sa loyauté envers la horde en accomplissant une mission au coeur du continent, ce que le chef sombrelance accepta pour surveiller les actions de Garrosh.Discussion entre Garrosh et Vol'jin à la Halte de la domination après sa construction Bien que l'assassinat de Vol'jin était la priorité pour Garrosh, la mission qu'il avait confié au troll et ses Kor'krons ne l'était pas moins. Garrosh avait découvert que les mogu manipulait des magies anciennes puissantes et cherchait à en apprendre plus en étudiant les sauroks qu'il savait liées. Plus tard, l'un des soldats survivants de l'embuscade mené sur Vol'jin se présenta à Garrosh pour l'informer de la "mort" du chef Sombrelance et de la découverte sur la magie mogu.Scénario: Une dague dans la nuit Peu après Garrosh quitta la Halte de la domination en compagnie d'un régiment d'élite, pour se rendre au Sanctuaire des Deux-Lunes. Il fut émerveillé par l'oeuvre des mogu et la tyrannie qu'ils imposaient, et déclara qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre d'eux.Quête:L'essor d'un empire Garrosh trouva Gallywix trop "gentil" dans les clauses de leur contrat pour l'exploitation du pétrole dans les étendues sauvages de Krasarang. Se méfiant de cela, il ordonna au Seigneur de guerre Garde-sanglante de traiter les gobelins comme de la peste et de découvrir quelles pouvaient être leurs réelles motivations.Ordres de Hurlenfer: les gobelins Lorsque Lor'themar décida enfin d'honorer ses obligations envers la Horde, Garrosh envoya le contingent d'elfes de sang au service du Seigneur de guerre Garde-sanglante. Garrosh ne voulait pas gaspiller ses troupes orcs pour des tâches qu'il jugeait insignifiantes.Ordres de Hurlenfer: les elfes de sang Le chef de guerre entendu dire que les mogu possédaient autrefois des centaines d'armureries secrètes remplies d'armes brise-terre. Admirant la peur et la terreur que les armée Mogu instillait à leurs ennemies, Garrosh envoya une expédition du Reliquaire étudier et s'approprier leurs connaissances. Fanlyr Argépine découvrit alors l'existence de la Cloche divine et en informa Garrosh qui en fut ravi.Quête: Des secrets enterrés Accompagné de Délia Cherche-soleil, Garrosh suivi la piste de la cloche divine qui le conduisit au Sommet de Kun-Lai et s'établit au Feu de camp Bataar pour diriger les recherches. Mais à son insu, les espions de l'Alliance dirigés par l'Agent Connelly lui subtilisèrent une copie du journal consignant toutes les découvertes sur la cloche divine.Quête: Il ne lui manquera même pas Craignant une révolte des Sombrelances suite à la supposé mort de Vol'jin, Garrosh décida de placer les îles de l'écho sous la loi martiale et y envoya un régiment Kor'kron y assurer la surveillance.Quête: Dé-subjugation Plus tard Garrosh porta assistance à Lor'themar Theron et ses troupes elfes de sang, dont il avait chargé de fouiller les ruines mogu de Mogujia à la recherche de la Cloche divine. Cependant, n'ayant pas averti les elfes de sang des capacités des statues mogu, il fut contraint de se déplacer en personne sur le site de fouilles. Lor'themar lui reprocha de ne pas les avoir informé et l'accusa de les avoir jeté dans la gueule du loup. Garrosh lui rétorqua que si les elfes de sang étaient trop faibles pour s'en occuper eux-mêmes, alors il n'avaient plus rien à faire dans la Horde. Le chef de guerre l'informa que si il fallait sacrifier les elfes de sang pour s'emparer des secrets de la Pandarie, il n'hésiterait pas. Lor'themar Theron le mit en garde que sa vision d'avenir parfait pourrait conduire à la destruction de la Horde.Quête:En route pour Moguija Lorsque Lor'themar Theron et ses agents du reliquaire capturèrent le seigneur de guerre Mogu Shan Kien, Garrosh le tortura pour qu'il dévoile l'emplacement de la cloche divine. Mais ce dernier refusa de parler, ce qui énerva Garrosh qui décida de l'achever. Cependant Fanlyr Argépine intervint et l'en empêcha afin de pouvoir continuer à l'interroger. Garrosh interpréta cela comme un manque de respect et menaça l'elfe de sang.Quête: Piéger le chef Garrosh tenta d'utiliser la puissance des sha pour rendre les soldats de la Horde plus fort. En compagnie du maître-lame Ishi et de Malkorok, il mena des expériences au Sanctuaire des Deux Lunes en imprégnant quelques orcs volontaire du pouvoir des Sha. Bien que les soldats virent leur force décuplé, les résultats ne furent pas concluant car ces derniers perdaient le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, incapables de maîtriser la colère qui en résultait. Lor'themar Theron remit en cause le jugement de Garrosh sur l'utilisation de la puissance des sha. Le chef de guerre déclara que les sha pouvaient être un outil très puissant. Une nouvelle fois, Garrosh dit à Lor'themar Theron que les faibles n'avaient rien à faire dans la Horde et qu'il s'emparerait de chaque pouvoir qui pourrait lui permettre d'augmenter leur puissance.Quête:L'écho du tonnerre Quelques temps plus tard Garrosh, impatient de connaître l'avancée des recherches de Lor'themar sur un artéfact Mogu, décida de lui envoyer l'un des champions de la Horde expérimentés à Lune-D'argent. Quête: Je veux des résultats!Sans l'intervention du champion, l'expérience aurait tourné au désastre et aurait entraîné la mort de nombreux elfes de sang. Le racisme exacerbé de Garrosh envers les races de la Horde autres que orc et sa propension à ordonner sans réfléchir, poussèrent Lor'themar à chercher à quitter la Horde. Poursuivant sa recherche de la cloche divine, Garrosh fit établir une base avancée au pied du Sommet de Kun-Lai. En compagnie de ses gardes du corps Ishi et Malkorok, il interrogea à nouveau Shan Kien sur l'emplacement de la cloche. Mais le Seigneur de guerre des Korune refusant de parler, Garrosh ordonna à Ishi de le torturer. Baine s'interposa et proposa à Garrosh d'utiliser une teinture pandarène qui leur permettrait de voir dans le passé du mogu.Quête: L'expédition de Kun-Lai (Horde) Grâce à cela, Garrosh découvrit enfin l'emplacement de la Cloche divine. Il envoya une centaine de chevaucheurs fouiller la côte nord du Sommet de Kun-Lai afin de localiser l'emplacement de la crypte Mogu renferment la cloche. L'un des chevaucheur la découvrit et Garrosh ordonna à Ishi de s'y rendre avec un régiment pour s'emparer de l'artefact. Cependant l'Alliance les devança et transporta la cloche à Darnassus.Quête: Les ruines de Korune Sous la menace, Garrosh força Fanlyr Argépine à établir un portail vers Darnassus depuis Dalaran afin de contourner les protections magiques établit par Jaina. Ce qui remis en cause la neutralité des Saccage-soleil au sein du Kirin Tor et aboutit à la Purge de Dalaran. Avec la cloche divine en sa possession, Garrosh rassembla les plus grands champions d'élite de la Horde au sommet de Kun-Lai, pour l'entendre sonner.Quête:La cloche parle Dans le but de contrôler la peur, le désespoir, le doute et la haine enfoui dans chacun de ses soldats, Garrosh frappa la cloche à plusieurs reprise. Malheureusement les Kor'krons présent ne parvinrent pas à contrôler cette puissance. Soundain, le jeune prince Anduin Wrynn fit irruption arguant vouloir stopper la folie de Garrosh. Le chef de guerre fut impressionné par le courage de cet humain et le mit au défi de l'arrêter. Il frappa à nouveau la cloche et infusa le pouvoir des sha au Maître-lame Ishi. Il lui ordonna de contrôler cette puissance mais ce dernier ne parvint pas et attaqua les siens. Après la mort du maître-lame, Garrosh, furieux d'avoir perdu un si grand guerrier, décida de faire payer cela à Anduin en le tuant. Le jeune prince dévoila un artefact pandaren, Le Maillet harmonique, avec lequel il frappa la cloche divine dont le pouvoir fut transformé. Constatant que la cloche lui était désormais inutilisable, Garrosh frappa violemment Anduin, le projetant contre la cloche qui fut détruite. Garrosh laissa pour mort Anduin et quitta les lieux, déterminé à découvrir d'autres moyens d'apporter la gloire à la Horde.Quête: Le souffle de l'ombre la plus sombre Le Roi-Tonnerre Tandis que la menace de Lei Shen fraîchement ramené à la vie par ses alliées Zandalari planait sur la Pandarie, Garrosh, trop occupé à la Halte de la domination, ne daigna pas y prêter attention. Il ne vit pas que Lor'themar Theron et les Saccages-soleil en profitèrent pour assiéger le bastion du Roi-tonnerre dans l'espoir de découvrir des pouvoirs à s'emparer qui leur seraient utiles en prévision d'une rébellion contre lui.Propos de Lor'themar Theron sur l'île du tonnerre Le débarquement Crimes de guerre Après les événements du Siège d'Orgrimmar, les dirigeants de la horde et de l'alliance ont été invités par Taran Zhu afin de procéder au jugement de Garrosh au Temple du Tigre Blanc. Pour le bon déroulement du procès, Taran Zhu a décidé que seul les 4 astres seront les juges de ce procès. Taran Zhu demanda aux membres de l'alliance de choisir un accusateur et aux membres de la horde de choisir un défenseur. Tyrande et Baine ont été choisis. Pendant tout le long du procès, Garrosh resta silencieux et ne dit aucun mot. Il voulut voir seulement Anduin à sa prison pour pouvoir discuter. Lors du dernier jour lorsque Taran Zhu l'invita à parler devant le public. Garrosh commença à dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il a fais. Mais dis au dernier moment qu'il ne regrettait absolument rien et qu'il serait prêt à recommencer. Suite à ça, le clan Gueule-de-dragon dirigeait par Zaela, et le vol draconique infini attaquèrent le temple et Garrosh parvint à s'échapper avec Kairoz. Après le combat, Garrosh et Kairoz se téléporta dans le passé et dans un lieu tout autre qu'Azeroth, ce lieu en question est Draenor. On apprit aussi que les Astres ne voulurent pas condamner Garrosh à mort, mais lui rendre la liberté afin qu'il puisse voir les horreurs qu'il avait crée.Crimes de guerre, livre de Christine Golden référence pour toute la section Hurlenfer Kairoz le dragon de bronze sauva Garrosh de son procés, et l'emmena dans une voie temporelle alternative de Draenor, ce dernier voulait constituer une armée invisible constituée de milliers de hordes issues de milliers de voies alternatives différentes. Garrosh le tua et s'empara de l'éclat de la vison du temps qui a permit au dragon de bronze d'accéder à cet voie temporelle. Garrosh partit ainsi au camp du clan chanteguerre. Après avoir vaincu des guerriers de Grommash Hurlenfer en mak’rogahn, il put s'entretenir avec ce dernier. Il lui annonça l'arrivée de la menace prochaine de la légion par l'intermédiaire de Gul'dan. Devant un Grommash septique, il l'emmena donc au pierres de la prophétie avec l'éclat de la vision du temps. Grommash eu une vision de l'avenir qui attendait les orcs, corruption, génocide draenei, victoire de la première guerre, défaite de la deuxième guerre, l'explosion de Draenor, la mise en camps des orcs. Toutefois Garrosh parvint à le soustraire de la vision afin que Grommash ne voit pas le renouveau des orcs sous l'impulsion de Thrall. Grommash conclu ainsi qu'il fallait arrêter Gul'dan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nouvelle Hurlenfer: http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/game/lore/savage-world/hellscream/page-1 Guldan et l'étranger Garrosh fut envoyé par Grommash Hurlenfer afin de connaitre les intentions de Gul'dan et prospecter des informations. Il put ainsi affirmer à Gul'dan que le clan Chanteguerre se rendrait au rituel de sang afin que les orcs puissent embrasser leur véritable destinée.BD Gul'dan et l'étranger: https://bnetcmsus-a.akamaihd.net/cms/template_resource/4QVXRUZ0N19E1406310706439.pdf Warlords of Draenor Garrosh est responsable de l'invasion d'Azeroth par la Horde de fer. Alors que son procès est en cours, Zaela et les Gueules-de-dragons lancent un assaut afin de créer une diversion et permettre à Garrosh de s'enfuir. Avec l'aide de Kairozdormu, il voyage dans un passé alternatif où le monde de Draenor était encore intact et les orcs non souillés par le sang de Mannoroth. Il parvint à convaincre les chefs des clans de former la Horde de Fer, une horde constituée des clans les plus puissants à qui il apportera les avantages de la technologie plus récente. Son but est de se venger de tout Azeroth quitte à détruire même l'espace temps. Après la création de cette horde, Grommash Hurlenfer donna le titre de chef de guerre des Chanteguerres à Garrosh pendant son absence. Garrosh sentant redevenir un grand chef apprend que Thrall a réussi à aller sur Draenor. Thrall et Garrosh s'affrontent alors en combat individuel. Garrosh est finalement tué par Thrall grâce à l'invocation d'un élémentaire de roche. Selon le site officiel : Garrosh Hurlenfer, le chef de guerre de la Horde, est l'archétype vivant de la brutalité et la détermination réunies. Garrosh naquit sur Draenor, le monde d'origine des orcs. Il grandit sans être souillé par le sang démoniaque qui pervertit les orcs sur le point d'envahir Azeroth. Bien que n'étant pas lui-même sous l'influence des démons, Garrosh fut tourmenté par son héritage familial : Grom Hurlenfer, son père, fut le premier orc à s'imprégner de la corruption en buvant le sang de Mannoroth, le seigneur des abîmes. Garrosh vécut dans l'ombre des choix de son père jusqu'au jour où il rencontra le chef de guerre Thrall, fondateur de la nouvelle Horde, qui expliqua au jeune Hurlenfer comment Grom avait finalement sacrifié sa vie pour lever la malédiction du sang démoniaque et libérer sa race, devenue esclave des forces des ténèbres. Rassuré, Garrosh rejoignit Thrall en Azeroth et devint rapidement un héros de la Horde en menant une offensive couronnée de succès contre le roi-liche. Quand Aile de Mort fracassa le monde, Thrall dut abandonner son trône pour enrayer la destruction et fit de Garrosh son successeur. Cherchant à s'emparer de plus de ressources et de territoires pour son peuple, Hurlenfer fut à l'origine de plusieurs attaques brutales contre l'Alliance, qui ont conduit à la disparition de la ville de Theramore et, plus tard, aux affrontements sur le continent pandarien. En tant que chef de guerre, et par ses décisions controversées, Garrosh a exposé la Horde à une attention de tous les instants, aussi bien du fait des membres de sa faction que de celui du reste du monde. Cette vigilance accrue s'accompagne d'un risque de dissensions et de représailles comme la Horde n'en a encore jamais connu. Description officielle : Garrosh a grandi sur Draenor dans l’ombre de son père, le redoutable guerrier Grommash Hurlenfer. En tant que chef du clan Chanteguerre, Grom fut le tout premier chef orc à boire le sang de Mannoroth, qui soumit sa race à la volonté de la Légion ardente. Peu avant cet évènement, Garrosh comptait parmi les rares orcs à avoir contracté la fièvre rouge. Les malades avaient été consignés en quarantaine à Nagrand, une région éloignée qui leur permit d’échapper à la corruption démoniaque. Le jeune Hurlenfer eut longtemps honte de son père… jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Thrall, qui lui apprit la rédemption héroïque de Grom. Depuis lors, Garrosh s’est montré digne de son glorieux géniteur, s’illustrant notamment en tant que commandant en Norfendre. Dirigeant de main de maître la progression de la Horde dans la Toundra boréenne, il sut gagner le cœur de son peuple. Intransigeant et fier à l’extrême, Hurlenfer compte restaurer la gloire de la nation orque quel qu’en soit le coût. Divers: * Garrosh est le héros de base du guerrier dans Hearthstonehttp://eu.battle.net/hearthstone/fr/game-guide/heroes * Dans la bêta, la cinématique d'introduction de la Horde dans MoP, était une réunion des chefs de la horde où Garrosh les obligeaient à participer à l'effort de guerre * Garrosh est un personnage entièrement issu de World of Warcraft qui n'apparait pas dans les jeux précédant le MMORPG * Garrosh est le 69° héros ajouté dans Heroes of the storm.https://twitter.com/BlizzHeroes/status/888051090494595072 Galerie: wow-garrosh.jpg|Garrosh sur son Trône garrosh_hellscream_by_callthistragedy1-d6lk6kd.png|Garrosh corrompu _garrosh_hellscream__by_supremus_prime-d33b9in.jpg|Garrosh Fan art badass_garrosh_by_iovertinoi-d6id908.png garrosh_hellscream_by_siakim-d3bi13d.jpg Fanart Garrosh.jpg Garrosh-hellscream-large.jpg Artwork-garrosh2-large.jpg SiègeGarrosh.jpg garrosh Artwork officiel HOTS.jpg|Artwork officiel de Garrosh dans Heroes of the storm Evolution de l'apparence en jeu de Garrosh .jpg|Evolution de l'apparence en jeu de Garrosh de BC à WoD Références: Catégorie:Kor'kron Catégorie:Personnages Historiques